A Firefly named 'Serenity'
by GirlWithNoName-Elli3
Summary: FireflyHarry Potter Xover. After spending four years trapped in Voldemort's dungeon's, Hermione is accidently sent 500 years into the future, where she is found by the crew of Serenity. Includes slight MalInara, KayleeSimon and maybe a little Rayne.
1. Appearance of the Mysterious Kind

**Disclaimer: I'd like to say that i created the fine world of _Firefly_ but I'd be lying... Though, i would like to thank good old, Joss Wedon (if that's how you spell it) for creating the world that we can tinker with and all that jazz. lol**

**Summary: Firefly/Harry Potter Xover. After spending four years trapped in Voldemort's dungeon's, Hermione is accidently sent 500 years into the future, where she is found by the crew of _Serenity_. Includes slight Mal/Inara, Kaylee/Simon and maybe a little Rayne.**

**Mk, this is my first _Firefly_ Fanfiction. I have future thoughts for other stories, which shall be hidden deep within my mind lest a lil'River come a sneak up on me. Tell me what you think **

**A Firefly named 'Serenity'**

**Appearance of the Mysterious Kind**

A piercing scream shattered through the eerie silence of the humid dungeons.

'Where is he Mudblood?!' the tall blond man snarled at the broken teen on the floor.

She spat the mixture of blood and saliva from her mouth, inches from missing the man's polished shoes. As she looked up at him through a swollen eye, her face became that of disgust as she stared at him.

'Give me one reason as to why I should tell you, Ferret Senior?' she said, her voice calm, giving no appearance of the teen who had been screaming moments before.

The man snarled at her, striking her hard against the cheek. She gasped softly at the sting, raising a hand to smear a crimson streak across her cheek from where his ring had cut her. She just sat calmly, her face expressionless.

'You'd do well to remember your place, filth,' the man spat, his patience wearing thin. 'You either answer us. Or you die.'

She smirked up at him. Standing shakily from her spot on the cool stones of the floor, she looked him in the eyes and spread her arms as far at the chains would let her.

'Then kill me,' she said, her voice soft, but it carried throughout her small, dingy cell.

Her body continued to shake, not from fear, but from exhilaration and the occasional twinge of pain. The pureblood looked at her through narrowed eyes.

'Are you prepared to die for that worthless brat?' Lucius spat.

She grinned at him. She loved get on his nerves. And it seems that she has. _That was quick_, she thought to herself from behind her mind shields. She raised her left foot as high as she could, until the chain around her ankle was taut. She twirled her foot around, keeping her eyes on the older wizard. Her lips began to move as she tilted her head to the side.

Lucius raised his wand, but before he could say the curse that would send shockwaves of pain through her, he was thrown against the wall. Hard. He groaned as he slide down the solid stone wall.

She smirked down at him.

'That's what happens when you talk instead of acting,' she said, her voice sickly sweet.

Before she could do anything else, the door slammed open. She placed her foot back on the ground, ducking her head to smirk at the man through her tangled hair. She ignored the icy look in the man's eyes. She didn't care. The blonde man looked at her before he looked down at his unconscious father.

'Old Voldie needs to find more competent followers,' she murmured, though her voice was heard.

She was flung back against the stone wall, her body convulsing as she screamed. As the spell continued, she started to laugh as well as scream. The man stopped the spell and she slumped back onto the floor, a trickle of blood escaping from her grinning mouth.

'What the hell did you do, Mudblood?!' Draco demanded, his wand still directed at her.

'Nothing,' she purred, raising her shackled wrists. 'How could I have?'

He growled at her but before he could do anything more, a snake like man entered the cell, his crimson eyes taking in the scene. When his eyes landed on the prisoner, he smirked evilly at her.

'It seems,' he hissed. He turned to the two Malfoys, speaking to the conscious one. 'We have a subject for out experiments…'

Draco smirked along with his leader.

Hermione Granger felt the blood drain from her entire body. _This wouldn't be good_, was all she thought as they dragged her kicking and screaming down the hallway where the 'experiments' would be done.

Four years later found Hermione in crouching in the corner of her cell. Her face was covered with muck, as was her now untameable hair. There were blood stains on the ragged clothes she wore and the back of her head her upper back hurt like hell. She didn't know what they had done to her, but it had changed her. And she didn't like it. They 'experimented' on her everyday, and each day the changes grew. When she tried to speak, she would speak in third person more than half the time and she could see all their thoughts without even trying. There was also the fact that she was hyper aware of everything –including who many steps (and heart beats) from one corner of the cell to another- and that she knew things without looking them up (not that she could). She hated it.

Her head snapped up at the sound of footsteps. She whimpered softly and tried to blend with the wall. She wished she could access her wand. But she hadn't the power to remove it from where it was hidden.

'The ferrets come. The snake strikes. Won't leave her alone. Won't leave her mind be. They won't find what they want from her. They won't,' she muttered absently to herself as she rocked back and forth.

The cell door opened and father and son looked down at her huddled form with smirks.

'Time for you daily appointment, Mudblood,' Lucius said as his son stepped forwards and grabbed her arm.

She whimpered as he pulled her up, but when he started to drag her to the door, she started to struggle and kick at him.

'Won't break her mind! Won't break her! She will be free!' she screamed, absently kicking her left foot in Lucius' direction before she kneed Draco in the crutch. When she felt him loosen his grip, she wrenched herself free and took off out the door, past the unconscious Malfoy senior.

She ran through the passageways, desperate to get out. All she found were dead ends. She turned around to start again but came face to face with her tormentor.

'The snake will strike. He will strike, but she wont feel!' she screamed again, before everything went black.

When she awoke, she was tied to a stone bench, her head strapped to its side. From the direction her head was pointed at, she saw an open window. From looking outside, she saw that she was not on a ground floor, but high above everything. She whimpered.

'She wants to fly again,' she muttered, trying to move her head.

'She has no wings. No more flying for the Mudblood,' someone said harshly, though she could hear the note of pride in their voice for having kept her imprisoned for as long as they had.

'She hid them she did. They weren't found,' she muttered.

'It is no use, my Lord,' a new voice said. 'They experiments have not worked as they should have.'

'Then kill her. We have no use for her,' someone hissed.

Hermione whimpered and struggled against her bonds. She heard someone start the Killing curse, but they abruptly cut themselves off, finishing it with the end of another spell.

'What have you done!' someone screamed.

She felt a strong heat enter her body, but she could not scream her pain. She felt her bonds disintegrate against her skin then everything went black.

_Some place in the future..._

'Kaylee, are we ready to take off?' Mal asked his engineer through the com.

'She's all set, Cap'n,' she replied, her voice starting to take back it's cheerfulness as the weeks went by.

'Are you ready, River?' he asked, placing a hand on the young woman's shoulder.

She nodded and started to raise the ship from the ground. Suddenly she stood, while the ship slowly continued to rise.

'Two of a kind,' she muttered.

Mal's brow furrowed, but before he could ask what she meant, she had jumped up from the pilot's seat and started to run from the cockpit. He quickly lowered the ship, before taking off after her.

'Two of a kind. Bird with a broken wing,' she screamed as she ran through the ship.

Jayne stood silently through the window of the cargo bay as the ship started to rise. He frowned when it began to lower again.

'Gorramit! What is that _feng le_ girl doin'?' he muttered to himself, about to turn away when he saw a body fall limply, but hard, to the dirt feet away from the ship.

He watched as her head fell to the side, her tangled mass of hair falling across her bruised face.

'Well, what do ya know? Pretty girls do fall from the sky,' he muttered, but froze when her head snapped up to look up at the sky, her eyes opening wide as her body arched up of the ground.

Even from inside the ship, he could hear her tortured screams. That's when he heard boots pounding across the bridge and down the steps, and the voice that accompanied them.

'Two of a kind! Bird with a broken wing!' River screamed as she ran to the button that would open the doors. She fumbled with the button, her eyes on the figure outside the ship.

Jayne pushed her out of the way and slammed his hand down on the opening button as the ship touched down. Before the doors had completely opened, the sound of the young women's screams filled the ship. People were crowding around the girl, afraid to get too close. The rest of the crew of _Serenity_ joined Jayne at the doors, River having taken off through the partly opened doors.

They quickly exited the ship and froze when the young woman suddenly stopped screaming, flipping over and trying to get up. Her body buckled as she began to push herself up. She let out a long drawn out tortured moan of pain, her back arching towards the sky.

River had come to crouch beside the girl, but when she went to touch the girl's arm, River was thrown back and landed heavily at the foot of the ramp.

'River!' Simon shouted, running to River to check her.

Before he could help her up, she shook her head and crawled back over to the girl, stopping when lumps began to grow between the girl's shoulder blades. Her ragged, old shirt tore suddenly and everyone could see her pale back, littered with scars. People began to back away, scared of the power that was emanating from the broken looking girl.

'Help me…' she moaned in pain, tears streaming down her face, the lumps still rising from her back, turning a dark shade of blue as they rose. The blue started to spread around the lumps, growing slightly lighter as it headed for her sides.

The crew of _Serenity_ were the only ones in the street, everyone else having taken off at the drawn out sound of the girl's voice. Simon started to run towards her when the tops of the lumps began to bleed. As he ran towards her, he absently noticed an abnormal lump on the back of her left leg. He shook it off and continued on, but he was thrown back by a sudden gust of wind. He landed on the ground with a gasp.

Looking up, he gasped, along with the others, at the sight of long, blue wings that protruded from the girl's backs, the same blue also spreading to cover her uncovered breasts. He saw flecks of blood laced through the feathers along with the blood that ran down her shoulders. He noticed that while one of the wings was stretched out to the side, the other was half hanging to the ground. From looking at it, he could tell that it was probably broken.

'Two of a kind! Bird with a broken wing!' River shouted, running forward and trying to help the girl up, but she had already fallen unconscious again.

The crew was silent, trying to process the mysterious appearance in front of them.

'I was wonderin what was gonna happen on this trip,' Jayne suddenly muttered, breaking the silence. He stepped forward and hoisted the girl into his arms, careful not to trap the limp wings. Her hair fell back from her face as her head fell to the side, her entire body limp in his arms.

'Broken bird,' River said, helping Simon up and pulling him after Jayne.

The three left the others, silently looking at the spot the girl had been. No one could say anything for what they had just seen. Mal, Zoe, Inara and Kaylee looked at each other and started to walk back onto the ship.

They spun around when they heard a loud screech. The saw an elderly woman, walking down the street, her bone white hair flying around her wizened face.

'Witch! Must burn the Witch!' she screeched, using her walking stick to point at the ship.

'Well, hey now,' Mal said, stunned.

Inara stepped forward, her silk kimono moving fluidly with her steps. She came to stand a few feet away from the old woman, looking her directly in the eye.

'I don't know what traditions you may have here on this planet,' she said, not stepping down. 'But where we come from, we protect our Specials.'

'She ain't special! She's a witch!' the old woman snarled.

'That she may be,' Inara said, her head falling softly to the side, her brown hair framing her face. 'But one of our crew seems to be interested in her…'

She fell silent for a moment before she murmured softly, 'So she's our witch.'

With that said, she turned and left the old woman gaping, grabbing Mal's and Kaylee's arms as she stepped up onto the ramp.

'Come _Mei Mei_, Mal, Zoe,' she said. 'Let's check on our _witch_.'

Mal and Kaylee followed obediently, Zoe following a few steps behind with a small smile on her face, still somewhat stunned by the girl that had, for all they knew, fell from the sky. Zoe wondered what Wash would have though of the strange appearance and her mood fell back into the sadness that had consumed her since her husband had been killed.

'Our Angel,' Kaylee murmured quietly, her eyes looking directly ahead. 'I wonder what happened to Angel…'

'Angel?' Mal said, looking across at his engineer.

Kaylee grinned, while Inara watched with a small smile and Zoe watched with amusement in her eyes.

'Course she's an Angel, Cap'n,' Kaylee said, her voice full of the cheerfulness that had been gone from her voice for the past two months. 'She's got wings! Yeah, they might be blue and all, but they're still wings… I think it's shiny!'

Mal chuckled, but stopped, remembering all the scars on her back alone.

As if reading his thoughts, Inara gently led him in the direction of the infirmary.

'Let's find out about our Angel,' she said with a smile, watching as Kaylee skipped ahead of them.

**Tell me what you think (honestly)**

**_Ellie_**


	2. Blue Wings and Magical Things

**AN: I'm sorry it's taken so long to update! I was studying for my yearlys and when i came to put it up, it was gone so i had to rewrite it and then i got benned from the computer for a while... but, her it is anyways.**

**I hope you like it.**

**A Firefly named 'Serenity'**

**Blue Wings and Magical Things**

Hermione whimpered softly as her eyes opened and the bright light flared into them. She quickly shut them again before slowly opening them, squinting up at the light to get used to it.

It had been so long since she had seen light as bright as the light above her. She almost smiled, but pain shot through her body, making her arch up of the bed she was on and her mouth open in a silent scream. When the pain faded, she struggled to sit up, tears blurring her vision.

She stood slowly from the bed and immediately felt the weight from her shoulder blades. Turning her head, she saw the blue wings hanging limply towards the ground. She gasped in surprise. Now that was unexpected.

A thought came to her head and she quickly bent down and felt her calf. When she felt the lump, she sighed in relief. It was still there. Thank Merlin.

Looking around the room she was in, she noticed what appeared to be medical instruments and was curious. Did she get out some how? Did Harry and Ron finally save her? She shook her head with a hollow laugh. If they were going to save her, they would have done so years ago. But, then what did happen?

She closed her eyes to concentrate and thoughts began to fly at her, but the thing she noticed the most was that not all of them were hers. She desperately pushed them away, trying to pull her own memories to the front of her mind.

The last thing she remembered was looking out a stone window and wishing that she could fly again. Be free again. And then they were going to kill her. Was she dead? She pinched herself hard and shook her head. Nope, she wasn't dead. Wait. There was immense pain and then she found herself falling heavily to the dirt. Wait! Dirt? How the hell did she get outside in the first place? She shrugged to herself and smiled somewhat when she remembered looking up at the sky before the pain had set in again. Merlin it was beautiful. She remembered people crowding around her before they began to run away and hide. She remembered seeing a young girl, probably a year younger than herself, come towards her only to fly back, then a young man a few years older than herself that did the same.

And there was a man. A strongly built one at that. She remembered thinking that his mind was so clear when everyone else's was pure chaos. Especially the young girl's. Then there was darkness. Then she woke up.

She shook her head and briefly touched her wings before she realised that she had torn her shirt before, but when she looked down, she could she a blue strip covering her breasts. She touched it and she could feel the softness of it beneath her fingers.

Looking around again, she spotted a scalpel on the side bench. She grinned somewhat. She walked over and picked it up, running it gently over her fingertip to see if it was sharp enough. She gasped softly as it sliced neatly through, sticking her finger in her mouth as the wound began to weep. She tasted the tangy copper liquid on her tongue, but she ignored it as she sat back down on the bed and raised her knee up so that she had a clear view of her calf.

Without pausing to see if anyone was near, she put the scalpel at the bottom of the lump and began to drag it up, putting pressure on the blade. She gasped softly at the pain, taking her finger from her mouth, lest she bite it. Blood spilled down on to the white sheets of the bed but she couldn't find it in her to care.

She absently started to sing softly, a song that she had thought she had forgotten.

'_Heaven bend to take my hand_

_And led me through the fire_

_Be the long awaited answer_

_To a long and painful fight_

_Truth be told I tried my best_

_But somewhere along the way_

_I got caught up in all there was to offer_

_But the cost was so much more than I could bear…_'

Tears trickled down her cheeks, but they were ignored as she gently started to feel around inside the wound, smiling softly when she felt the wood of her wand that she had not felt in years. She pulled it out, cleaning it on the bloodstained sheets.

'_Though of tried I've fallen_

_I have sunk so low_

_I messed up_

_Better I should know_

_So don't come round here and_

_Tell me I told you so…_'

From her place on the bed, she looked around to see if there were any clean, white bandages near, as she knew she did not have the strength to perform a healing charm.

'How are you- what the hell?'

The bloodied scalpel fell the ground with a clatter as her head spun to look at the man in the doorway with wide eyes. She raised her wand with a shaky, bloodied hand, her wings fluttering somewhat. Tears streamed faster down her cheeks, but she made no sound, not bothering to raise a hand to wipe away the tears as they blurred her vision.

'P-please… d-d-don't hurt me… n-no m-more,' she choked out. 'The snake hurt her already. Her brain plays tricks. The ferrets torture her. M-m-makes her scream…'

The man's face softened and he took the tiniest step towards her, his hands held in front of him to show he wasn't armed.

'I'm not going to hurt you,' he said, his voice soft, but calming. 'We need to clean and dress the wound.'

She looked at him confused for a moment before she looked down at her bleeding calf and smiled wetly up at him and held up her wand. All he saw was a stick. She saw memories flying through his mind. Of other bleeding wounds. Of a home. Of a sister. Of his name.

'Had to get wand. No other way. Was placed so that it could hide, so they could not snap it. Protects her. Her lifeline,' she said with a shrug, but straightened her wand again as began to move towards her again. 'Does not want dressing. Let it bleed. Won't trust the mouldy dressings. They creep in and infect. Make it worse. Will be stronger soon. She will fix it.'

Simon was troubled. He needed to dress that wound. It looked as though she had cut a main blood vessel and it was bleeding somewhat heavily. Before he could contemplate further, Jayne stepped into the room, prepared to ask how the mystery girl was going when he spotted her sitting up on the bed, pale and bleeding, holding a stick in the Doc's direction.

'So I take it she's awake,' he said, looking between the two. 'Honestly Doc, can't ya see the blood. Jus' knock the damn stick out of the way and clean it up.'

Simon just shook his head at him before slowly starting to walk towards the girl again. Before he could get further than three steps, he heard Jayne sigh and the sound of him moving closer to the bed, faster than what he was. Before they could react, the girl had shrieked, '_stupefy_!'

Sparks flew from the end of the stick and collided with Jayne's chest. He was through back into the wall.

'Leave her be. Leave her be!' she screamed. 'No mouldy dressings with creeping crucios. Let her do it on her own. She will fix it! She will fix it!'

One by one the rest of the crew came into the room, wanting to see what the noise was. All except River. They found the girl sitting up on the bed, blood staining the white sheets and her hand shaking as it held a sparking stick.

'Well, now. What's going on here?' Mal asked, confused as to why their new passenger was holding a stick and why there was blood on the bed.

Quick as lightning, the stick was pointing directly at his chest. Tears continued to streak down her face.

As she had her eyes on the Captain, Simon had started to walk towards her again, hoping that he could get her doped so that he could fix her up.

'Not. Another. Step,' she murmured, not taking her eyes off of the Captain. 'Will not allow creeping crucios into skin again. Infects. Makes worse. Pain.'

She trembled, taking her eyes of the Captain briefly to look at the stunned mercenary.

'I'm sorry about Stone, but he was getting too close,' she said, her voice shaking slightly. 'He is not to badly hurt. Will only have a headache. Didn't mean to hit him so hard.'

Kaylee, who had been watching the shaking girl with sadness, spoke up.

'It's shiny. He gets headaches a lot, so it makes no diff,' she said with a shrug, taking a slow step forward.

Inara, Mal, Zoe and Simon watched as she slowly approached the cautious girl, each wondering where the little pilot was.

'What's your name, darlin'?' Kaylee asked with her hands at her sides as she looked the girl in the eye. She couldn't be more than eighteen. Nineteen at the most.

The girl hesitated briefly before she muttered, 'Mina. But she broke. They broke her and wanted to know where he was. But she didn't speak. Even if he never tried to save her. Left her to the snakes and the ferrets and they played with her head and wanted her to fly, but she would not show them her wings, so they hurt and they make her scream.'

The girl broke down into tears, her shaking hand pointing in Jayne's direction as she said, 'e-e-_enervate_.'

Jayne's eyes immediately snapped open and he groaned at the bright light that invaded his sight.

'It's 'Kay. We're not gonna hurt ya, darlin',' Kaylee said softly, not taking her eyes from the distraught girl as the others helped Jayne up. 'You're safe here.'

Mina continued to cry, her wand falling from her limp fingers. Before the others could get any ideas, Kaylee gently picked it up and tucked into her overalls. It was at that moment that River came in with a small, sad smile.

Kaylee didn't see River enter the room, nor did Mina. By this time, the distraught girl had her head buried in her hands and her shoulder shook from her sobs. Her wings started to shrink back into her skin, the blue that covered her breast also sinking into her skin.

'Captain, Jayne, one of you give me your jacket,' Kaylee said, the tone of her voice brooking no room for arguments. Jayne shrugged out of his jacket before Mal could move. They were surprised, considering the girl had just knocked him out. But then again, the peppy mechanic could almost always get things out of him. Kaylee took the jacket without a word and wrapped it around the girl's shoulders, making her jump, her head snapping up to lock eyes with the older girl.

River stepped forward and tilted her head to the side, her dark hair half covering her face.

'Hermione Granger. Gryffindor,' she said, her voice clear.

Hermione looked up with wide eyes.

'She is gone. Broke. No more. Harry and Ron left her behind and didn't come for her. Mina now,' she said, her entire body shaking. Her face was pale and the wound on her leg was still bleeding.

'You need a bandage,' River said, her voice strong.

Hermione shook her head, whimpering slightly and shrinking back.

'The bleeding must stop. White bandages, no infections,' River continued, picking the bandage in question up. 'Simon will fix it for you. He fixed me. Outside.'

Hermione looked at the bandage then at Simon who was stepping forward again. Keeping herself within Kaylee's arms, she slowly extended her bleeding leg. Simon quickly stepped forward and crouched to look at the wound. She whimpered as he began to clean it, but Kaylee stroked her hair, soothing her somewhat.

'It needs to be sticked up before we can bandage it,' Simon said finally, looking up at Hermione. She nodded hesitantly, watching as River passed the required items to the Doc. She whimpered again as he began to stitch her calf up, but didn't move a muscle, not even flinching as the needle pierced her skin.

When the wound was finally stitched, Simon began to wrap her calf gently. When he was done, he stood and washed his hands in the sink. Hermione drew her leg back up, staring around at the carious people looking at her. She pulled the jacket around her tighter, revelling in the warmth it gave.

Unnoticed by the others (well, everyone except River), Jayne had quietly stepped out and went back to his bunk, coming back with a yellowing and slightly torn picture. Hermione's eye landed on him, but he continued to stare down at the photograph in his hands.

'I'm sorry for hurting you, Stone,' she said, making him look up at her. 'But came too close, too quick.'

Before Jayne could comment, Zoe cut him off by saying, 'we may as well introduce ourselves. I'm Zoe.'

Hermione looked at the tall Amazonian woman and nodded.

'I'm the Captain of this here ship,' Mal said, making the young witch look at him again. 'The one you knocked out is Jayne Cobb, the one in the fancy stuff is Inara and the one who has taken to comfortin' ya is our mechanic, Kaylee Frye. Then there is our trusty Doc, Simon, and his slightly crazy sister, River, who's also our pilot.'

Hermione nodded slowly before she buried her head in Kaylee's shoulder.

'Many people. Big family but not always wanting to admit it,' she said softly. 'I envy you all.'

Inara felt emotions well up in her chest, as did the others. Kaylee just held her tighter and Jayne continued to look at the picture in his hands with a furrowed brow.

It was Jayne that broke the sad silence by looking up at the pair at the bed and said, 'do you know the name 'Weasley'?'

Hermione looked at him questioningly, tears once again welling in her brown eyes.

'Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, R-Ron and Ginny,' she said, choking slightly on the last name. 'Bill worked with cursed artefacts. Mummies and their tombs. Molly always complained about his hair and his dragon tooth earring. Charlie worked with dragons. Big ones and little ones. Molly was always scared for him. Percy worked at the ministry. He turned his back on his family, making Arthur and Molly cry. Fred and George. Jokesters. Made a shop. Molly complained that they could have done better. At first. R-Ron. Harry Potter's side-kick. They left me. Ginny… she was killed during the first attack on the school. She was like a sister. The Burrow was my true home apart from Hogwarts. My parents started to push me away. They were scared of me but didn't want to say it.'

They were quiet for a while before Mal, no longer able to hold it in, burst out, 'why the hell was a school attacked? And why didn't we hear about it?'

Hermione turned her eyes to him and he was shocked at the hollowness within them.

'Snake-man, Voldemort, wanted to take over the school to teach the students Dark Magic. But he had to kill the Headmaster first. No one could stop him. Deter him a little, but nothing more,' she paused momentarily, before she put a hand on her chest. 'He split his soul. Seven pieces. His lucky number. No one could stop him. When he wanted someone dead, they died. Swish of a wand, mutter of words. No more breathing… Only Harry survived. The boy Who Lived, they called him. Snake disappeared but came back and tried to kill Harry again. Harry stopped him. Harry stopped him three times before I was caught. Voldemort wanted ultimate power of the wizarding world, but then it was prophesized that someone would stop him. That _Harry_ would stop him. That's why the school was attacked. Over fifty students were killed in that attack. All between the ages of eleven and eighteen. Two of the professors were murdered. The Headmaster was murdered during the second attack. I was captured during the third.'

Her reply was met with absolute silence until Jayne muttered, 'you shouldn't be here.'

Everyone looked at him.

'Where is here?' Hermione said, cocking her head to the side.

'In 2507. Out in the Black,' Jayne said, still looking down at the picture.

Hermione laughed a little, but it had no emotion in it.

'2507? No, silly Stone, its only 1999. And what's 'Black'?'

There was silence for a moment before Mal said, 'okay, is it just me, or are things getting a mite weird?'

His question was met by silence.

* * *

**And that was chappy two! claps**

**Please click the purpley-grey button below and review**

**please**


End file.
